


Sadistic love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Corrugò la fronte, avvicinando a sua volta la mano al suo corpo e sfiorando i lividi.“Che... come te li sei fatti?”“Sei stato tu, Koki”
Relationships: Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki
Kudos: 1





	Sadistic love

** _ Sadistic Love _ **

Era da quando avevano lasciato gli studi televisivi che Koki aveva una strana sensazione.

Junno in macchina era stato stranamente taciturno, cosa che lo aveva non di poco sorpreso.

Quando gli aveva chiesto che cosa avesse, l’altro si era limitato a scuotere le spalle e a negare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

Ma avrebbe capito che stava mentendo anche se non l’avesse conosciuto da più di dieci anni.

Non aveva insistito oltre, decidendo di aspettare che, qualsiasi cosa gli fosse presa, gli passasse da sola.

Durante la cena erano rimasti in silenzio, se non per qualche parola di circostanza, e stessa cosa dicasi per quando si erano messi sul divano a guardare un film.

Koki si era disteso, poggiando le gambe sul bracciolo e la testa in grembo all’altro, come faceva sempre; ma Junno era rimasto fermo, non l’aveva quasi degnato di uno sguardo né aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo quasi distrattamente, come accadeva di solito.

Fu solo alla fine del film che Koki perse definitivamente la pazienza.

“Ok, abbiamo finto abbastanza a lungo che tu non abbia niente che non vada. Mi dici che problema hai?” gli aveva chiesto, alzandosi dal divano e mettendosi di fronte a lui, fissandolo con aria accusatoria.

Il più piccolo aveva scrollato le spalle, guardandolo a sua volta in modo che voleva far passare per innocente.

“Te l’ho detto Koki, non ho niente che non vada. Perché?” chiese, alzando le sopracciglia con espressione interrogativa.

L’altro fece schioccare la lingua, guardandolo male.

“Perché è da quando abbiamo finito le registrazioni del Cartoon KAT-TUN che mi eviti, e hai passato tutta la serata in silenzio ad ignorarmi. Quindi non cercare di farmi bere la balla del ‘va tutto bene’, perché non attacca, Junno” gli aveva detto, con tono abbastanza convincente da far sì che l’altro si lasciasse andare ad un sospiro, abbandonando qualsiasi tentativo di fingere che non ci fosse niente di strano nel suo comportamento.

Si alzò a sua volta, andandogli vicino.

Poi, contro ogni aspettativa di Koki, si tolse la maglietta.

“Guarda” gli disse solo, indicandosi il petto.

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, confuso, senza riuscire a capire a cosa si riferisse.

“Che cosa dovrei guardare?” domandò.

Junno avvicinò con più decisione la mano alla propria pelle, additando una macchia violacea all’altezza del costato.

“E non è finita” aggiunse, girandosi lentamente e mostrando qualche livido sul braccio e uno a lato di una scapola.

Koki lo fissò attentamente, cercando di focalizzarsi sui lividi e non sul fatto che, al di là della situazione in cui si trovavano, il fatto che l’altro fosse seminudo di fronte a lui era un fattore di notevole disturbo per la sua attenzione.

Corrugò la fronte, avvicinando a sua volta la mano al suo corpo e sfiorando i lividi.

“Che... come te li sei fatti?” gli domandò, perplesso.

Junno lo guardò male, le labbra improvvisamente assottigliate e le sopracciglia ravvicinate.

“Sei stato _tu_, Koki” sibilò, allontanandosi dal suo tocco.

L’altro era rimasto in silenzio a fissarlo per qualche secondo, poi contro ogni buon senso si mise a ridere.

“Ah, davvero? Durante le registrazioni?” gli chiese, senza riuscire a smettere di ridacchiare, cosa per cui Junno parve irritarsi ancora di più.

“_Sì, _durante le registrazioni. Ogni volta che ti accanisci su di me. Capisco che ti diverta, e che faccia ridere anche gli altri, ma... non riesci davvero a fare più piano? Sinceramente Koki... sono stanco di tornare a casa ricoperto di lividi.” si lamentò, mentre il più grande smise lentamente di sorridere e gli si avvicinò, con un’espressione indecifrabile in volto.

“Da quanto è che giriamo il Cartoon KAT-TUN, Junno?” gli chiese, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Da due anni, perché?” Koki schioccò la lingua, irritato.

“Allora è da due anni che va avanti in questo modo, non vedo perché tu abbia deciso di lamentarti adesso, visto che è una cosa che ho sempre fatto” chinò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Lo sai che non mi piace quando mi fai sentire in colpa.”

Il più piccolo lo guardò, tentennando, come se fosse sul punto di cedere ma non volesse realmente farlo.

“Non è che ti voglia fare sentire in colpa, Koki. È solo un dato di fatto, mi dà fastidio ritrovarmi continuamente ricoperto di lividi, ecco tutto.” gli disse, con tono quasi lamentoso.

Tanaka rialzò lo sguardo, e Junno vide la sua espressione distendersi. Il più grande gli si avvicinò, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, gli mise una mano sul fianco, mettendosi in punta di piedi.

“Mi dispiace. Ti prometto che farò più attenzione la prossima volta” mormorò, vicino al suo orecchio, poi ghignò. “Almeno, davanti alle telecamere” aggiunse, prima di poggiargli con decisioni le mani sul petto e spingerlo, facendolo ricadere sul divano.

Gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito, prima di avvicinarsi e montargli a cavalcioni, prendendo a baciarlo sulla linea della clavicola.

Il più piccolo cercò di divincolarsi, prendendolo di forza dalle spalle e facendolo allontanare.

“Koki, che diavolo stai facendo?” gli chiese, più irritato di prima.

L’altro gli fece un sorriso malizioso, passando con lascivia un dito dove prima lo stava baciando.

Percorse la clavicola avanti e indietro per qualche secondo, prima di piegare il dito e graffiarlo.

Taguchi gemette per il bruciore improvviso, e Koki si piegò nuovamente su di lui, avvicinandogli la bocca all’orecchio.

“Ti sto dimostrando che non ti devi preoccupare tanto di quello che accade davanti alle telecamere, ma di quello che succede _dopo_” mormorò, senza mai smettere di sorridere. “Questa volta, ti faccio male sul serio”.

A riprova di quanto aveva appena detto, gli portò la bocca sopra un capezzolo, mordendolo fino a quando non fu certo di aver lasciato il segno dei denti; sentiva Junno gemere per il dolore, ma la cosa non faceva altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione.

Gli piacevano quei gemiti.

Gli piacevano le smorfie di sofferenza dell’altro.

E gli piaceva anche il fatto che, nonostante le lamentele, cominciasse a sentire l’erezione di Junno premergli contro una gamba.

Continuò a baciarlo sotto il collo e sulle spalle, mordendolo di tanto in tanto, per poi passare al braccio, dove passò lentamente la lingua sul segno dei lividi, lascivo, senza mai smettere di guardarlo in viso.

Si fermò dopo qualche secondo, lanciandogli un’occhiata soddisfatta.

“Che cosa significa?” gli chiese Junno, con una smorfia infastidita. Koki dal canto suo si limitò a ridere, passandogli poco delicatamente una mano sull’erezione, ancora coperta dai pantaloni.

“Non fingere che non ti stia piacendo, Junnosuke.” rispose, alzando un sopracciglio e scendendo dal divano per mettersi sul pavimento di fronte a lui, facendo presa sui suoi fianchi per avvicinarlo a sé.

Con una lentezza quasi esasperante abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni, concedendosi qualche carezza velata sul suo membro prima di toglierglieli.

Adorava il modo in cui il più piccolo cercava di controllarsi, di non dare a vedere quanto quella situazione lo stesse snervando, quanto volesse di più.

Senza smettere di sorridere, sempre più lascivamente, gli tolse anche i boxer, per poi avvicinare il proprio viso al suo inguine. A quel punto, rimase immobile.

Junno sospirò spazientito, si morse un labbro e si chinò verso di lui, facendo presa sulla sua nuca.

“Vuoi fare qualcosa di concreto Koki, o vuoi rimanere fermo a guardare ancora per molto?” gli chiese, in un sibilo.

Il più grande lo fissò di rimando, smettendo di sorridere.

“Se vuoi qualcosa, non devi far altro che chiedere.”

Junno tacque, mordendosi compulsivamente un labbro.

“Koki...” mormorò, per poi zittirsi.

“Sto aspettando” disse l’altro, sfiorando l’erezione con la lingua per meno di un secondo.

Rimase fermo, in attesa, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi con aria di sfida.

Quando vide che non si decideva a parlare, si allontanò da lui scrollando le spalle, sbottonandosi a sua volta i pantaloni e cominciando a toccarsi, con fare malizioso.

Junno distolse lo sguardo per un attimo, passandosi una mano sulle tempie come se avesse mal di testa.

“Koki, non sei affatto divertente.” gli disse, con una smorfia.

Il più grande alzò le sopracciglia con aria innocente.

“Non volevo essere divertente. Pensavo solo che la situazione stesse piacendo anche a te, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo visto che non riesci nemmeno a formulare una semplice doman...” cominciò a rispondere, ma Junno lo interruppe.

“Puoi usare quella bocca per fare qualcosa di più utile che parlare, vero?”

Koki lo guardò per una frazione di secondo, prima di riavvicinarsi a lui con uno scatto repentino.

“Diciamo che me lo farò bastare” mormorò, per poi prendere in bocca l’erezione del più piccolo, cominciando a leccarla per tutta la sua lunghezza, a ritmo serrato.

L’altro riprese quasi immediatamente a gemere sotto di lui, questa volta senza traccia di dolore, almeno fino a quando Koki non prese ad usare i denti; Junno fece uno scatto in avanti per un morso troppo forte, ben lontano dall’essere piacevole, e guardò il più grande con aria di rimprovero.

Quest’ultimo dal canto suo sorrise, allontanando momentaneamente la bocca da lui.

“Se vuoi mi fermo” gli disse, con tono innocente.

L’altro si morse un labbro, sospirando per l’esasperazione.

“Nemmeno per idea” mormorò, quasi in un sibilo, prima che Koki tornasse ad avventarsi con la bocca su di lui.

Non erano passati che pochi minuti, e Tanaka sentiva chiaramente che l’altro era sul punto di venire dal modo in cui arcuava i fianchi per andare sempre più incontro alla sua bocca, per sentirlo di più, dal modo in cui gli aveva arpionato una spalla con la mano, graffiandolo fino quasi a farlo sanguinare.

Fu a quel punto che si allontanò, con un movimento brusco, e l’altro lanciò un grido di disappunto.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, quasi allarmato.

Koki sorrise, indicando i segni delle unghie di Junno sulla propria spalla.

“Se non sbaglio, ero io che dovevo farti male, no Taguchi?” gli domandò, e non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di risponderlo prima di fare presa sulla sua vita per farlo scendere dal divano, facendolo finire a terra con la schiena contro il pavimento.

Gli montò a cavalcioni, poi gli passò due dita sulle labbra.

“Apri” mormorò, ghignando quando lo vide opporre resistenza. “Fidati di me, ti conviene aprire quella bocca. Ho detto che voglio farti male, non che voglio farti _seriamente _male” aggiunse, e finalmente il più piccolo schiuse le labbra il tanto che bastava perché l’altro vi facesse scivolare dentro le dita.

Quando fu finalmente soddisfatto, senza troppi convenevoli portò quella stessa mano in mezzo alle gambe del più piccolo, facendo entrare senza resistenze un dito dentro di lui.

Junno si morse un labbro per il momentaneo fastidio, ma non impiegò troppo tempo prima di spingere i fianchi contro la mano dell’altro, chiedendo tacitamente di più.

Koki lo accontentò subito; finì velocemente di prepararlo, quel tanto che bastava per essere certo di non fargli provare troppo dolore. Poi si tolse i pantaloni insieme ai boxer e fece perno con il ginocchio su una sua gamba, facendogliele aprire quel tanto che bastava per sistemarcisi in mezzo.

Avvicinò il viso al suo, fissandolo per qualche secondo prima di baciarlo. Fu a quel punto che entrò dentro di lui con una spinta secca, soffocando nella sua bocca il gemito di dolore dell’altro.

Gli diede poco tempo per abituarsi alla sensazione, e cominciò a spingere senza alcuna traccia di delicatezza. Smise di baciarlo per darsi agio di guardarlo in viso, di godersi la sua espressione, di vedere come si contorceva sotto le spinte, come tentava malamente di soffocare qualsiasi verso che esprimesse piacere.

Cominciava a sentirsi vicino all’orgasmo, e accelerò il ritmo delle spinte; quando Junno se ne accorse, sbarrò gli occhi.

“Koki...” mormorò, con il tono spezzato.

“Che cosa c’è?”

“Toccami...” chiese l’altro, e il più grande non poté fare a meno di notare quanto gli costasse chiederglielo in quel frangente, ma come la sua voce trasmettesse una sorta di urgenza.

L’aveva provocato già abbastanza; senza dire una parola, fece passare una mano fra di loro, prendendogli in mano la sua erezione e cominciando a muovere la mano a ritmo erratico, in sincronia con le proprie spinte.

Cercò di trattenersi fino a che il più piccolo non ebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo, e quando lo vide tendersi sotto di sé si lasciò andare, muovendosi in modo più secco, quasi violento, e scendendo a mordergli il collo mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo.

Quando Koki si riscosse, si rese conto che lo stava ancora mordendo; alzò leggermente il viso, per vedere delle tracce di sangue che cominciavano a intravedersi nel segno del morso.

Si sfilò lentamente da dentro di lui, stendendoglisi accanto.

Junno rimase disteso con la testa reclinata, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro.

Poi si alzò con uno scatto repentino, andando a mettersi davanti allo specchio.

Quando si vide, si lasciò andare ad un grido di disappunto.

“Koki!” esclamò, voltandosi verso di lui con aria di rimprovero.

Il più grande si mise su un fianco, poggiando il gomito a terra e la testa sulla mano, guardandolo con aria soddisfatta.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese, il tono innocente.

“Che cosa c’è?!” gli fece il verso Junno. “Come pensi che farò a nascondere _questi_?!” gli chiese, indicando i segni dei morsi e dei graffi.

“Che bisogno c’è di nasconderli? Non lo sanno tutti che sono una persona violenta?” rispose l’altro, scrollando le spalle.

Il più piccolo tornò a sedersi sul divano, rivestendosi velocemente ed assumendo un’espressione contrariata.

“Ho capito. Non mi lamenterò più di niente” bofonchiò, incrociando le braccia sul petto e distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

Koki si mise a ridere, alzandosi e andandosi a sedere accanto a lui, cercando inutilmente di farsi guardare negli occhi.

“No, continua pure a lamentarti, _ti prego_” gli disse, con tono malizioso.

“Non sei divertente” gli fece notare Junno, spingendolo via senza delicatezza.

“Invece sì” ribatté Koki, incrociando le gambe e poggiandogli la testa su una spalla. “Comunque hai vinto. Non ti farò più niente _davanti alle telecamere_” disse, calcando il tono sulle ultime parole e sfiorandogli con un dito il segno dei morsi sul collo.

“Non era quello che intendevo” si lamentò il più piccolo.

“Attento a quello che desideri, Junnosuke: potrebbe avverarsi” mormorò Koki con un sorriso malizioso.

Il più piccolo non si diede peso di rispondere, e l’altro si distese sul divano poggiandogli la testa sulle gambe e chiudendo gli occhi, con aria soddisfatta.

Ormai Taguchi avrebbe dovuto saperlo che discutere con lui non portava mai a niente di buono.

Quando voleva, Koki vinceva sempre.

E quella battaglia, pensò mentre continuava a guardare i segni rossastri sul corpo dell’altro, l’aveva decisamente vinta lui.


End file.
